Dawn
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Draco era uma manhã de sol em meio ao inverno mais rigoroso. Escrita para o Projeto Broken da seção DG do fórum seis vassouras. Tema Manhã de sol


**Título:** Dawn

**Autora:** Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

**Sinopse:** Draco era uma manhã de sol em meio ao inverno mais rigoroso.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então aqui eles são da JK, que foi mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho. Sendo assim eu não ganho nada, além de diversão.

**Classificação:** K+ ( =O, um milagre! )

**Beta-reader:** Moonlit

**----xx----**

**Nota da autora:** Provavelmente, ela pode ser tomada como continuação de A vida em tons de Marrom. Não creio que seja necessário ler a primeira, mas quem o fizer vai ser muito amado por mim. Não vou falar nada sobre a caracterização do meu Draco het dessa vez. Nada mesmo = # .  
Amo quem lê, mais ainda quem comenta!!!  
Meu objetivo, já que eu me meti a escrever de novo para o Projeto, era fazer uma coisa doce e inocente. Nada de raiva, nem sentimentos complexos. Só amor, carinho. Doce. Mais nada. Espero que agrade.  
Beijinhos para o Shade, que faz aniversário hoje, 17, o último dia do Projeto, e disse que se eu dedicasse a fic a ele, sairia... Bem, funcionou! lolz... Ele me deu uma fic linda de AS, é um autor que eu admiro muito e é DG convicto. A fic vai para vc, ta?

**----xxx----**

Draco era como uma manhã de sol em meio ao inverno mais rigoroso. Minha manhã de sol. Sorri quando ele me entregou a taça de vinho. Brindamos, virando a bebida de uma vez, ao mesmo tempo. Ri, ele deu aquele seu sorriso de lado, tornando a encher as taças.  
Tive vontade de perguntar o motivo pelo qual estávamos ali congelando, sentados numa toalha xadrez, numa manhã de sábado em pleno final do inverno. Mas não me importava muito, na verdade. O importante era estar.

Observei o céu pálido por alguns segundos, esperando que o sol subisse o suficiente para iluminar meu rosto. Não era o meu ambiente favorito, mas ver Draco tão à vontade era uma coisa difícil.  
Era como se fosse uma manhã de sol dentro de outra.  
"Como foi a sua semana?" Perguntei, finalmente olhando-o.  
"Foi boa..." Ele me encarou, seu olhar naturalmente calculado parecendo procurar por alguma coisa. "E a sua, como foi?"  
"Foi ótima. Muito treino, na verdade... Mas acho que estamos prontos para arrasar semana que vem..." Ele revirou os olhos, e não respondeu. "Por que viemos aqui hoje?"  
"Porque eu senti vontade de te mostrar o lugar. Você não gostou?" Observei ao meu redor, a maneira como o sol iluminava o campo abaixo de nós, refletindo no orvalho ainda meio congelado. As árvores não tinham mais folhas, o céu era azul pálido, quase cinza. Exatamente da cor dos olhos de Draco naquele momento. Um ambiente lindamente hostil.  
"É claro que eu gostei." Como poderia não gostar? Eu estava com ele. Num campo congelado ou num deserto escaldante, não importava muito. O importante era estar.

Ele não respondeu, apenas encostou-se a uma árvore, puxando-me com gentileza pela cintura.  
Deitei em seu colo, nos encaramos durante vários segundos, até que ele se abaixou lentamente até que nossos narizes roçassem. Apenas respirei fundo e nossos lábios se tocaram com suavidade, num movimento lento.  
Foi Draco quem quebrou o contato.  
"Ouvi dizer que o Testa-Rachada está de caso com a sangue-ruim."  
"Não sei e não me importo. Se estiverem, bom para os dois."  
"Vamos embora, aqui está muito frio."  
E se um dia eu fosse capaz de entendê-lo completamente, provavelmente eu seria a primeira pessoa a conseguir tal proeza.  
Levantamos e eu apenas observei enquanto ele desaparecia com tudo com um gesto de varinha. Uma manhã de sol no meio do inverno. Igualmente encantador e temperamental. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de tomar minha mão e sair andando.  
Não demorou muito até que encontrássemos um chalé. Ele segurou a porta aberta para mim e gostei do fato de que o lugar era quente, mesmo que a lareira ainda estivesse apagada. Mas não importava de fato, se era um chalé aconchegante ou um iglu no meio do Ártico. O importante era estar. Com ele.

Draco acendeu o fogo e se aproximou de mim. Não sorria, mas parecia meio nervoso. Segurou uma das minhas mãos, seus olhos faiscando. Percebi que a outra mão escondia alguma coisa. Quando ele a colocou para frente, pude ver que segurava um pequeno vaso de violetas. Violetas africanas, carmim. Sorri, extasiada.  
"Onde foi que você conseguiu? Nós estamos no inverno e..." Me atropelei, pronta para abraçá-lo. Fui afastada com um gesto. O encarei, meio confusa, mas ele apenas me esticou o vaso, que eu olhei quase com adoração.  
"Você sabe que não sou dado a rodeios. Nem sou do tipo sentimental, não é?"  
"Oh meu Deus..." Meus lábios se moveram praticamente contra minha vontade, enquanto eu observava atentamente uma coisa faiscando no meio das flores. Puxei com o maior cuidado do mundo um anel, um único rubi engastado. Levantei meus olhos e dei de cara com os orbes cinzas de Draco. Mais escuros do que quando estávamos lá fora. E mais intensos também. "Você está me pedindo em casamento?"  
"Depende... Você vai dizer sim?"  
"É claro!"  
"Então eu estou... Quer casar comigo?" Sorri, apoiando o vaso na mesa, entregando o anel para ele. Controlando-me Deus sabe a que custo. Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo, sorrindo como eu nunca havia visto antes. Nos encaramos durante alguns segundos, até que pulei em seu pescoço, beijando-o com paixão. Suas mãos enlaçaram minha cintura com aquela habilidade fantástica de não fazer peso e ainda sim me confortar e proteger sem dominar. Separei nossos lábios, sorrindo enquanto afastava os cabelos loiros de seu rosto.  
"É claro que eu quero casar com você."  
"As flores são da cor dos seus cabelos."  
"Eu ainda não tinha essas na minha coleção."  
"Agora já tem."

Ele me pegou no colo, conduzindo-me até a cama com gentileza. Antes de qualquer gesto, apenas afagou meus cabelos e meu rosto, passando os dedos pela minha testa, fazendo o contorno do meu nariz e do meu queixo. Fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me levasse para onde quisesse. Meu maior amor. Meu melhor amigo. Só nos dois no quarto do chalé.  
Draco era como uma manhã de sol em meio ao mais rigoroso inverno. E, dali em diante, eu tinha certeza que seria _minha_ manhã de sol. Não para sempre, mas naquele momento. E não importava se duraria um mês ou mil anos. O importante era durar.

----xxx----

**Nota de final:** Beijos para Moonlit, minha beta linda, que ainda por cima escolhe meus títulos... Ah, e não reparem nesse último diálogo que não faz sentido. O objetivo era não fazer mesmo. Rsrsrsrs [tinha uma nota explicando, mas era mto longa] REVIEWS!!!! [puppy eyes]


End file.
